Jesse Flores
Jesse Flores was a major supporting character in the second season of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. She was a member of the Human Resistance during the War Against The Machines, initially being a member of the Australian branch before being transferred to the North American branch. In 2027, Jesse went AWOL and used the captured time displacement equipment to travel back to 2008 on a personal mission to destroy the trust between John Connor and the Terminator known as Cameron. She was portrayed by Stephanie Jacobsen. History The Future War During the war, Jesse met Derek Reese when the two of them were tasked with rescuing a survivor from a Resistance bunker that had been gassed by Skynet. The pair had begun to show symptoms of infection by the viral weapon that Skynet had deployed, but were able to rescue the survivor who had survived herself due to an immunity to the virus. A vaccine was developed using her blood and both Jesse and Derek were cured. Jesse and Derek entered into a relationship together and even conceived a child together in late 2027. Jesse wasn't aware of her pregnancy, only finding out about it until after a botched mission aboard the submarine Jimmy Carter. At the same time, Jesse also learned she had miscarried. This information was given to her by Cameron, a reprogrammed Terminator who answered directly to John Connor. Jesse became increasingly disenfranchised with Connor's apparent withdrawal from the front lines and was even further outraged by his decision to station reprogrammed Terminators in every Resistance stronghold. Convinced that John was placing too much faith in the same machines that they were fighting, Jesse went AWOL and took it upon herself to destroy Connor's trust in the machines. She recruited a civilian named Riley Dawson and together they gained access to a captured time displacement facility, using it to travel back to 2008 at a time when a younger John Connor was on the run with his mother Sarah and Cameron, whom John had sent back earlier to protect his younger self. Back in time In 2008, Jesse acquired an hotel room in Los Angeles and later met with Derek, who was sent by Connor to set up a safe house. She wanted to be with him until Judgment Day but he initially turned it down because she didn't want to try to stop the war. He later came by to thank her for saving his life in the future and they slept together in her hotel room. She had pictures in her room of Derek and the Connors, suggesting that she had been spying on them. Her prior knowledge that Derek and the Connors are working together suggests that her time travel trip was not simply to escape the horrors of the future war. Jesse later found Charles Fischer, a human traitor that Skynet had sent back to secure its own existence. She called Derek to meet her and they interrogated him. He completely denied he was Fischer and stated that he was a clock maker. Derek didn't remember him from the future, but Jesse was positive that he was Fischer. Jesse found the younger Charles Fischer to try to make the older one crack. Derek started by plucking the younger Fischer's fingernails off. After the second, the older confessed that he was in fact Fischer but was not here on a mission, and that this was his reward for helping Skynet. Derek was about to kill the young Fischer, but Jesse killed the older one. The two let younger Fischer go and buried the older one. Unknown to them, the older Fischer was actually on a mission to create a permanent backdoor into the military mainframe and the government blamed the younger one. Derek soon confronts Jesse about the photos that she took. She eventually explains that she came back to protect John from Cameron's influence. What she didn't explain, however, was that she had brought Riley with her and groomed her into becoming a sexual foil between John and Cameron. Riley would end up getting kicked out of her foster home, however, and attempted to back out of the mission by suggesting that she and Jesse disappear somewhere to live together. Jesse responded to this by hitting Riley and demanding she go back to John and complete her task, though this act drove Riley to attempt suicide and end up in hospital. It was revealed that Jesse's reason for bringing Riley into the past was to get close to John and frame her for being a security threat to the Connors, which in turn would cause Cameron to kill her. When Riley figured out Jesse's intention before the plan could be carried out, she attacked Jesse, causing Jesse to kill her instead of Cameron. She then dumped her pawn's body in a river, where it is found and labeled Jane Doe. This leads John to suspect Cameron. Later, it is revealed that John has figured out Jesse's plan due to strange behavior and the defensive wounds that Riley exhibited. He surprises Jesse in her hotel room, but spares her life. Fate In "Today is the Day, Part 2" Jesse leaves her hotel room only to be confronted by Derek in the underground parking lot. During this confrontation, Derek states that Jesse is not "his" Jesse, meaning that she comes from a divergent timeline. He says that while John had let her go, he wasn't John Connor. Jesse turned and ran as Derek drew his gun and took aim. During the scene, Derek is shown aiming at Jesse and putting his finger to the trigger, but no shot is seen or heard. As such, Jesse's fate is left unclear. Category:TV Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Uncertain Fate Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles